marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Rhodes (Earth-199999)
| HistoryText = James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a lieutenant colonel in the United States Air Force and wears the War Machine armor. He attended a ceremony to present Tony Stark with an award for his work, but Stark was not in attendance. Tony's right-hand man Obadiah Stane accepted the award on Tony's behalf and Rhodes later found Tony partying in a casino. Tony disappeared after a Stark Industries missile demonstration in the Middle East when the military convoy he was traveling in was attacked by terrorists. Mounting a search, Rhodes tried to find his friend, although their reunion did not come until weeks later, after Tony escaped, when Rhodes found the injured Stark trudging through the desert. Tony came to visit Rhodes after announcing his plans to cease arms manufacture and asked Rhodes for help with a new private project. Rhodes disagreed with Tony's approach; he believed Stark was suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder because of his capture and needed time to recover. When Iron Man left a confrontation in the middle east, two F-22 jet fighters spotted him and word of the sighting was quickly passed to Col. Rhodes. When asked about the status of any new developments, Rhodes contacted Tony, who denied any knowledge of the incident. Iron Man tried to outrun the jets but they were too much for him. Tony called Rhodes and revealed that he was responsible for the "unidentified craft." Rhodes was furious about Tony sending in unauthorized equipment, and horrified when Tony explained that the "equipment" is actually himself. Iron Man was hit by one fighter jet, sending him flying into the wing of the second jet. The pilot ejected, but the parachute failed to open. Iron Man, still under fire, managed to fly in and successfully deploy the parachute in time to save the pilot's life. Tony convinced Rhodes to pass off what happened with the jets as a "training exercise." Rhodes arrived at Stark's mansion just after an altercation had transpired there between Tony and Obadiah Stane. He watched Tony suit up, awestruck at the Iron Man armor, saying that it was the "coolest" thing he had ever seen. As Tony flew away, Rhodes looked at the prototype armor Tony had built earlier, then shook his head and mumbled, "Next time, baby." Days later, Rhodes held a press conference about the incident with the two armored people, the same conference where Tony Stark revealed himself as Iron Man. Later, Rhodes was under pressure from the United States government to convince Tony Stark to relinquish ownership of the Iron Man armor while remaining loyal to Stark despite his frustration. When an intoxicated Stark in the Iron Man armor proceeded to endanger the lives of all the guests at his birthday party, Rhodes was forced to don the Iron Man Mark II armor to intervene. After the intervention turned into a fight that wrecked Stark's home, Rhodes left with the Mark II armor. After the confiscated Mark II armor was upgraded to become the heavily armed War Machine armor at Edwards Air Force Base, it was taken for a demonstration at the Stark Expo with Rhodes as its pilot. However his armor fell under the control of Ivan Vanko and Rhodes was forced to watch helplessly from within the suit while it attacked Stark. The War Machine software was rebooted by Natasha Romanoff enabling Rhodes to regain control over the armor. Rhodes then teamed with Stark to fight against Hammer's unmanned drones and then Vanko himself. Solo adventures A new version of the War Machine armor was created only by Tony Stark in order to restore the original War Machine armor to its Iron Man MK II form, taking away any trace of Hammer Technology, which was almost an insult to Stark. Stark stated that he gave Rhodey the armor only because he trusted him and that the world needed another Iron Man at any time Stark wasn't available. Rhodey began doing different missions for the Air Force in which he found Ten Rings members with Hammer-tech. He managed to defeat and rescue hostages from a small group of those terrorists in Hong Kong, but resulted in a trap which caused War Machine to face a nuclear-powered tank. Rhodey managed to escape from Ten Rings' trap and lead to New York in order to help Tony in a "situation", when he arrived, he found he and the Avengers eating in a shawarma restaurant in the aftermath of the battle. | Powers = Rhodes' powers are derived from his War Machine Armor, a high-tech suit of armor that grants him the following abilities. * Superhuman Strength: He is capable of lifting between 85-100 tons when wearing his armor. * Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at high speeds. * Resistance to Damage: His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, torpedoes, and such, although he does take damage. * Flight: HIs armor can fly and travel at supersonic speeds. * Power Cells: The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. * Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is also able to convert nearby energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy into electricity, or even drain electrical energy directly into the batteries for recharge. | Abilities = Skilled pilot and navigator. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = War Machine Armor MK II; formerly War Machine Armor MK I | Transportation = | Weapons = The War Machine armor possesses a wide array of weapons including wrist machine guns, a rocket launcher, shoulder mounted minigun, Miniature heat seeking missiles. Like the Iron Man's armor, Rhodes' suit is equipped with powerful repulsor beams that are fired from the palms of his armor. | Notes = * Rhodey is portrayed by Terrence Howard in Iron Man, and by Don Cheadle in Iron Man 2. Cheadle will reprise his role in the upcoming Iron Man 3. * When seen in the film wearing his service dress uniform in Iron Man, Rhodes's decorations can be visually recognized as including the Senior Pilot Badge, Acquisition & Financial Manager Badge, the Defense Superior Service Medal, Meritorious Service Medal with bronze oak leaf cluster, Air Medal with bronze oak leaf cluster, Aerial Achievement Medal with bronze oak leaf cluster, Joint Service Commendation Medal, Air Force Commendation Medal with bronze oak leaf cluster, Joint Meritorious Unit Award, Outstanding Unit Award with two bronze oak leaf clusters, Combat Readiness Medal with bronze oak leaf cluster, National Defense Service Medal with bronze star, Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal, Southwest Asia Service Medal with bronze star, Global War on Terrorism Service Medal, Armed Forces Service Medal, Overseas Ribbon Long Tour, Longevity Service Award Ribbon with three bronze oak leaf clusters, Air Force Training Ribbon, and Kuwait Liberation Medal (Kuwait). | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * }}